Love Live! Wikia Rules
Anyone who determinedly violate the rules, will have their name posted in Forum:Guilty List and anyone who get banned from violating the rules will have their name listed here. Editing Rules Feel free to contribute to the wiki, just remember the following: *Light Novels take precedence over other forms of media. :: Manga > Idol Projects > Anime > Other *For people who wants to upload images, please save them in .png or .jpg format. Remember to specify the licensing of the image. *Don't forget to add appropriate categories to any page you might be creating. *Be articulate. *Remember to use Template:Nihongo for names and terms. *Always add a Character Infobox when creating Character pages. *Obtain permission before using other people's content. *A page can only be linked once per article. The first mention should be linked to the said article. For example, the first mention of Kousaka Honoka in an article should be linked, while the second mention of Kousaka Honoka shouldn't be. *Do not use epithets in character page names. *Do not crop character screenshots. *Do not upload translated images. *Please keep to proper grammar and English, excluding Japanese terms. *While adding information that will cause some spoilers, please include our spoiler template: *No advertisement allowed, except the advertisement is either wikia-related or anime-related. Note: All advertisement must posted under your own profile page, blog page or forum page, no article creation allowed for advertisement.'' Video Streaming and Episode's Gallery *For video streaming, our wikia still haven't got any sources for the streaming, both for previews, english stream and japanese raw. '''Any online streaming video posted must be categorized under "Online Streaming" category. **For other videos, no categorize need to be put on, but please inform me after you upload one. This way I can review the video and put them in the proper page/category, if needed. You also can post the video yourself on the page(s) we had directly, though. Exception is for the video you posted on your own profile page, you need not to inform me about this one. *For official episode screenshots, all are taken directly from the anime. **Also, if you upload a picture that belongs to an episode, please open the file page, and categorized it with their episodes. The category name will have this format: Episode <> Screenshots. :: So, if a picture is from episode 11, the category name will be "Episode 11 Screenshots". :: *For fanart pictures, all must be categorized under "Fanart Pictures" and is not allowed to be posted in any of the articles nor its talk page, except your own profile and blog posts. You may also upload fanarts in the forum if possible. Forum and Chatting Rules Our wikia's chat rules are simple: #Do not spam the chat and forum. #Please use appropriate language (preferably English) while chatting or posting. #Please mind you language and do not insult anyone in the chat and forum. No offensive or vulgar language, insults, swearing is tolerated. #Please refrain on giving or discussing spoilers in the chat. However, spoilers is allowed to be discussed in the Forum, under the "General Discussion" board. Detailed instructions here. If you about to discuss something that potential to be spoilers in chat, please announce it to other user beforehand. #''For Forum: ''You may post advertisements in forum that have relation with the wikia or anime under the "General Discussion" board. Advertisement other than that two and outside of the General Discussion board is strictly prohibited. '''''We're not advertisement board nor sales agent. For Chat: '''Absolutely no advertisement is allowed, regardless the topic or relation to the wikia. Put all your advertisement either in your profile page, your blog post on in forum page. Violation of the chat rules will makes you receive the warning, up to three warnings. *First warning will be a warning message for you in your wall. *Second warning will be 2 hours chat ban. *Last warning will be 1 day chat ban. If you still violate the rules after third warning has issued, you'll be banned from chat and your name will appear in the list Forum:Guilty List. The length of ban will vary, from at least 3 days ban up to maximum 1 year ban, based on what you've done. ''Note:' If you vandalize the wikia and got blocked, you'll got chat ban with the same duration as well. No warning will issued for vandals, they don't worth it. Advertising on the chat will also worth you instant 1 month ban, no exception. Advertising off-topics thing in Forum will counted as violation, and your post will be removed, as well as you'll received warning ban. This chatting rules also applied in IRC Channel Chat. Special Rules: About Vandalism About vandalism, we not tolerating any kind of vandalism. Performing vandalism, no matter how minor they are, you'll be mark as guilty and will receive penalty for sure. Here's the rule for vandals: #First time caught, they will receive the warning ban, which last for 3 days. #Second time caught, they will receive minor ban, which last at least for 1 month. #Third time caught, they will receive permanent ban, which''' last at least for 1 year.' 'Note:' For serious cases, the ban might become a permanent ban which lasts forever (indefinite ban).'' Although we implement this type of warning before fully banning someone, there are some special condition which worth you instant full ban. They are: #Vandalize forum page created by other user. This will makes you receive 1 month ban instantly. #Vandalize other user's profile page. This will makes you receive 6 month ban '''instantly. #Impersonating or defaming other people. This will makes you receive '''6 month ban instantly. #Vandalize using insults, inappropriate (or offensive) words or pictures. There will be no toleration for this kind of vandal, thus this will makes you receive instant 1 year ban. #Advertising non-wikia-related or non-anime-related things. First time caught, you will receive a warning ban, which last for 1 week. Second time caught, you will receive a major ban, which last for 6 month. Third time caught, you will listed as spammer and receive permanent ban, which''' lasts forever (indefinite)'''. If any of you sight any vandals around the wikia, you can submit a report to the Admins via this forum link. Ban Removal Requests If you do believe that the ban put upon you is by mistake, and you can prove that you've done nothing wrong, please submit your report and ban removal request via mail to my Wikia Community User page. Here's the link: Ban Removal Request Page Category:Common Rules Category:Editor Guidelines Category:Chat Rules Category:Vandalism Rules